Chapitre 2, auprès de moi toujours
by Sachapotter
Summary: Harry et Ginny doit a présent se séparés pour trois jours entre temps Harry vas faire de drôle de rencontres (pas nouvelles) c'est mentent-t-elles? Bref entre chamailleries digne d'enfant de trois à cinq ans à base de tartine et d'essence, d'insultes et de rien d'autres l'histoires s'annonce plutôt facile pour l'instant... Bonne lecture a tous!


CHAPITRE 2

 _Chez Harry et Ginny,_

Le soir où ils sont rentrés de chez Granger et Weasley, ils se sont couchés tôt. Ils ont enfilé un pyjama de Poudlard, et se sont glissés sous la couette, dans leurs grand lit plein d'oreiller .

Il devait être 10 heures et quelques quand Harry et parti à l'enterrement de son oncle, Vernon… Avant qu'il parte Harry avait réveillé Ginny pour être sûr de lui avoir dit « Bonjour Ginny, tu à bien dormi ? ». Il était prêt à entrer dans leur chambre quand Ginny ouvrit la porte. Il eut peur et resta les yeux grand ouvert devant elle, alors que Ginny faisait des grimaces affreuse, en même temps elle c'était réveillée et avait toute la lumière du soleil dans la tête. Harry la regardait encore très longtemps jusqu'à ce 'elle se grata le visage puis senti une herpès…

\- Quoi ? Oui je sais une herpès pas la peine de me le faire remarquer !

\- Tu restes belle Ginny…

\- Tu vois cette tartine au chocolat noir ? Regarde la bien…

Harry regarda bien la tartine de chocolat noir et la reçu dans le visage , ses lunettes était tombé par terre

-GINNY ! Reviens !

Elle traversait tout l'appartement jusqu'à atteindre les toilettes et attendre l'arrivé d'Harry. Il cherchait ses lunettes rondes de couleur noir, puis décida te se mettre à quatre pattes par terre et tomba enfin sur ses lunettes auquel il jeta un REPARO même si elle n'était peut-être pas… Il l'est mets et courut vers le couloir qui amène à la chambre

\- GINNY ?! Allé, tes ou c'est plus drôle !

\- tes pas drôle, vraiment…

Mais il avait lui préparé une tartine de chocolat noir, qu'il jeta sur Ginny

-HARRY !

-Tes pas drôle ! dit-il en rigolant…

-Alors vas laver ma chemise de Poudlard !

-Qu'est que je dis pas drôle… Bon je y allé, il est 10 heures 30 déjà .

Ils s'embrassent profondément une dernière fois puis ils se séparent pour 3 jours. Ce qui paraissait longs pour eux mais en fait pas du tout…

 _A la gare, dans le train,_

Une fois monté dans le train il vit une jeune fille aux cheveux noir, très noir. Des yeux presque bleu, et là il se rend compte que c'est…CHO CHANG !

« Non, non, non, non, non… c'est pas possible que ce soit elle ! Zut elle me regarde !... Ok tout va bien je ne pense pas qu'elle sache que c'est moi, j'ai changé nan ? »

La jeune femme s'avança vers Harry et s'assis devant lui… Elle était seule, enfin il ne vit personne avec elle donc c'est qu'elle devait être seule.

Elle riais bêtement mais d'un très beau sourire…

-Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ?

-Cho ! Bonjour, je vais bien depuis le temps… et toi ? Il le disait d'un aie très timide.

-Oui merci beaucoup ! Que fais- tu ici ?

-Je pars à l'enterrement de mon oncle… Dit-il en regardant le sol.

-Ha…Moi je rentre chez moi, j'étais partie chez Lavande Brown. Tu t'en souviens de Lavande Brown ?

-Oui bien su que je m'en souviens ! Je l'aimais, pas trop. Mais bon faut faire avec ce qu'on a…

-Oui bien sûr ! Au fait, les amours avec Ginny comment ça va ?

-Très bien, elle est enceinte de deux mois déjà et toi ?

-Toujours célibataire… Au fait tu veux dormir chez moi demain soir juste comme ça entre amis…

Il hésité à répondre non mais ça faisais longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Quand-t- à elle, elle voulait qu'il dise oui . C'était location parfaite pour se rapprocher de lui est donc peut-être lui faire oublier Ginny Weasley la copine de Harry Potter et elle aurait aussi aimer qu'elle devienne sa futur petite amie mais ça s'annonçait très compliqué…

Un grand homme a la couleur de peau métisse, le faisais rappeler Dean Thomas et effectivement c'était bel et bien lui, en premier Cho puit ensuite Dean puis qui encore Drago ?! Pareil que pour Cho Chang il s'était assis devant Harry.

Il lui raconta son départ de Poudlard çe qu'il était devenu et pourquoi il était, tout simplement parce qu'il y avait la coupe de monde e Quidditch il partait avec Seamus mais en fait il n'a pas pu venir pour des malentendus…

C'était alors autour de lui de parler, de raconter SON histoire après Poudlard …

Au début il était très timide devant Dean…

-Ba, Moi, je suis avec Ginny. Elle tombé enceinte de moi ça fait deux mois déjà… Et sinon je travails au département du ministère en temps qu'aurore… Et si je suis ici c'est parce que je dois aller à l'enterrement de mon oncle.

Dean parut choqué que Harry dise ça tranquillement sans problème, comme si c'était normal d'avoir un membre de sa famille qui meurt . Bon c'est normal effectivement que quelqu'un meurt tout à fait normal mais il l'avait comme quand il va demander une baguette pain '' Mon oncle est mort''…

La seule fille du groupe brisa le silence qui c'était installé entre les trois personnes :

-Sinon que devient Ron et Hermione ? Demanda Cho.

-Très bien, hermine aussi est enceinte de Ron et elle travail en tant que ministre de la magie et Ron au magasin de farces et attrapes de son frère Georges. Et toi Dean, tu es en couple ?

-Non toujours pas, Ginny était ma dernière copine avec qui la relation a duré. Bien sûr j'en ai eu après mais je pensais encore a Ginny…

Harry toussa pour le rappeler qu'il était là et que c'était son chérie ! LE chéri DE Ginny ! Forcément par peur il avait toussé faiblement et donc Dean ne l'avait pas entendu. Il restait encore deux heures et demie avant qu'ils ne descendent, ils s 'ennuyais tous les trois, seul le silence régnait…

 _Chez Harry et Ginny,_

Du côté de Ginny elle dansait, chantait, cuisinait, lavait… Bref elle ne s'ennuyait pas, Elle avait de la musique moldu française dans les oreilles ''Ta meilleure ami'' de Lori. C'été Fleur, la femme de Bill (un des frères de Ginny), qui lui avait fait découvrir cette musique l'été dernier. La sonnette sonna (le principe d'une sonnette : sonner) c'est Ron qui venait seulement de trouver comment ça fonctionnait. Ils étaient venus la chercher pour partir au Terrier. Ginny descend les escaliers de marbre, comme ceux qui étaient à Poudlard, elle portait une valise brune avec ses initiales, G.W, la valise était très lourde n'empêche qu'elle restait fine ! Une fois dans la voiture Hermione préférait que ce soit elle qui conduise par peur que son mari fasse ENCORE une catastrophe !

-Je ne te raconte la dernière ! Cria Hermione.

\- Attends laisse-moi deviner, il a oublié de mettre de l'essence dans la voiture et vous étiez dans les aires !

-Presque…en fait on était sur la route pour aller chez mes parents et on était bientôt arrivés quand on a commencé à entendre des bruits dans le coffre de la voiture… On ces mis sur le côté de la route et Ron est revenu vers moi plein d'essence

-En fait j'avais mis trop dans la voiture donc du coup sa avait coulé de partout… Dit Ron avec fierté

-Et toi fait pas le fier de sa connerie !

-Hermione ! Dit Ginny choquée

Aucun 'entre eux ne parlait lors du reste du voyage…

« Harry me manque, pensa Ginny, j'aimerais l'avoir à me côté ! »

 _Au terrier,_

Arrivé au Terrier ils avaient déjà commencé à tout préparer. Uns voiture de couleur jaune arriva en même temps qu'eux, Molly Weasley faisais de grand signes pour dire Arthur « à gauche, à droite, tout droit, en arrière » bref les bases. Les deux voitures se gara cote à cote.

Une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus sortit de la voiture de couleur jaune, elle avait un pull plein de couleursa franges avec un legging Serdaigle pas de doute c'était bel et bien Luna Lovegood. Ginny était jalouse de c'est cheveux, elle attirait tout le monde ! Tous les regards sauf celui d'Arthur Weasley qui était concentrés dans son gâteau au chocolat noir, au lait et blanc…

-Bonjour tout l'monde, dis un garçon brun qui était en fait Neville… Bah personne me répond ?

Si personne ne répondait c'est parce que tout le monde était fixés sur Luna Lovegood. Ils ont expliqué qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple mais que vue que c'était le mariage de Georges ils allaient venir tous les deux ensemble, ils ont pris la voiture de Neville qui était donc la voiture jaune avec un pare-brise en moins, ce qui n'étonnait personne…

 _Dans le train,_

Du côté de Harry tout se passé pour le moment très bien, quand il reçu une lettre de Ginny qui disait

 _« Cher Harry,_

 _Je suis arrivé au chez mon ancien chez moi, tout se passe bien de ton côté ? Ic il y a toute ma famille frères et parents (a pars Fred…) , Luna et Neville viennent d'arriver personne ne si attendait… Tout le monde te fait des bisous !_

 _Bisous, Ginnevra Molly WEASLEY-POTTER.»_

Il n'aimait pas quand elle m'était son nom complet ça lui faisait bizarre. Elle n'avait pas signé la carte, alors que habituellement elle le faisait, elle n'avait pas écrit à l'encre rouge là elle avait écrit à l'encre noir. Harry pensait que c'est Hermione qui avait écrit mais non c'est la même écriture que Ginny, pas de doute c'était Ginny qui avait écrit.

 _Chez les Dursley,_

Arrivé chez eux Harry envoyas lui aussi une lettre (à Ginny) :

 _« Cher Ginny,_

 _Je viens juste d'arriver chez les Dursley… Ils ne m'ont pas du tout manqués franchement. Bref, sinon oui tout se passe bien de mon côté tous se passe bien ! Tu passeras le bonjour de ma pars a tout l'monde, et des bisous à tous l'monde !_

 _Bisous, Harry James POTTER_

 _PS : je t'aime fort ! »_

Une fois la lettre finie d'être écrite il envoya avec le hibou des Weasley, même que celui qui avait envoyé la lettre de sa bien aimé. Harry entendit un cri aigue venue d'en bas

-Harry Potter ! Descends maintenant ! Cria la tante Pétunia

-Oui, Il descend et voit… Hooow ! Dudley comme tu n'as pas changé…

Choqué Dudley ne lui dis rien, mais vue que Harry n'avait plus peur il pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait

-On dit pas encore bonjour à son cousin ? Apparement tu tes encore séparé ? Je dis bien encore parce que bon… Ces pas la première fois quand même !

-Ferme-la Potter tu me fais pas peur, en plus tu dis ça mais tes célibataires !

-Non, au contraire je suis en couple depuis que j'ai quitté cette maison, d'ailleurs elle est enceint de deux mois, n'est pas magnifique !

-pute… marmona Dudley à sa mère qui disais oui avec sa tête au long coup.

-PARDON ! Cria Harry en courant vers les deux personnes qui n'était pas du tout du même poids. TU NE DIS PLUS JAMAIS CA DE GINNY SALE CON ! CE N'EST PAS UNE PROSTITUE ! PEUT ETRE QUE J'AI COUCHE AVEC ELLE PLUSIEURS FOIS MAIS CA NE FAIT PAS D'ELLE UNE PUTE, CE N'EST PAS UNE DES FEMMES QUE TU T'ES TAPE DERNIEREMENT !

-pardon…dit Dudley qui pleurait de peur et se dis qu'il n'aurait pas dut faire et dire ça

-J'espère bien. Puis il retourna monter prendre sa valise et descendis. Je ne vais pas à l'enterrement ! Je rentre ! Merci au-revoir.

Il repris le train direction non chez lui mais chez Cho Chang…


End file.
